Arlington Days 'A Military Double Drabble'
by Lawrence Payne
Summary: Veteran’s Days holds special meaning for a certain Scoobie.
1. Part 1: A Military Double Drabble

Title: Arlington Days Pt 1 (A Military Double Drabble) 1/2

Author: Lawrence Payne

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing. A whole slew of other people own these characters and concepts.

Comments: Constructive feedback is always appreciated. :)

Archiving: If you want to, sure. Feel free. Just tell me if you do.

Summary: Veteran's Days holds special meaning for a certain Scoobie.

Authors Notes: This was supposed to be posted on Veteran's Day but things got hectic and I could not post it until now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They say we don't understand; that we don't care. I'm talking about the people on television, the news anchors, political pundits, and social commentators. They say my generation is not politically minded, that we don't care about anything. They call us slackers, the MTV Generation, or Generation X."

"Man I hate that term! Generation X. An entire age group, so generic and bland, that we don't get a real name. They act like we don't deserve one. Will someone please tell me what we have to do to deserve a real name?! Somebody forgot to mention it when I was in school. It wasn't in the lesson plan."

"They say we don't care. Well they're wrong. We do care. We care a lot."

"I'm not one of you. Technically. We're not brothers by lineage, I've never spilled my blood on a distant battlefield, but I do feel a kinship with you. Even if that kinship is based on a spell cast many moons ago on Halloween by some crazy ex-friend of Giles, it still feels real to me."

"Rest in peace brothers. Know that you will never be forgotten."

Xander rose, executed a perfect salute, then turned and walked away.

END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Part 2: A Military Triple Drabble

Title: Arlington Days Pt 2. (A Military Triple Drabble) 2/2

Author: Lawrence Payne

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing. A whole slew of other people own these characters and concepts.

Comments: Constructive feedback is always appreciated. :)

Archiving: If you want to, sure. Feel free. Just tell me if you do.

Summary: Veteran's Days holds special meaning for a certain Scoobie.

Authors Notes: Just like part 1, this was supposed to be posted on Veteran's Day but things got hectic and I could not post it until now. Slight Language warning: I used a single dirty word in this fic, but I kept the PG rating. If you're easily offended by such things, stop here.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who's the kid?" Lieutenant Josh Edmonds asked

"Don't know," retired Captain John Montler replied from his wheelchair. "Never seen him before."

"He look like anybody you know? Somebody's kid, maybe?"

"No. He's nobody's kid. He's a vet like us."

"No way John. That kid is way too young to have served in 'Nam."

"Then it was the Gulf or Iraqi Freedom. Maybe Granada or Somalia. Trust me, he is a vet."

"Why do you think that? He looks like every other punk I see on the street."

"That guy is no slacker. See how he walks, how he moves, the respect he gives his fellow soldiers. He's a vet for sure."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Look at his eye."

"He could have lost that thing pulling some stupid stunt he saw on Jackass for all you know."

"Not the missing one Josh, the working one. Look into his eye. See that look? That is the look of a man who has been in combat. I've seen that look hundreds of times on hundreds of men. The only way you get it is by staring death in the face; by seeing men die right next to you. That is the look of a man who has seen death. Trust me Josh, that kid, as you call him, has been through some shit."

As Xander left the shrine, he noticed the wheelchair bound former Marine and the younger Army Lieutenant watching him. Both men were dressed in their Best Blues. Xander gave the two former soldiers a silent show of respect as he passed. He executed another perfect salute. Montler and Edmonds returned his salutation with salutes of their own. Xander nodded a goodbye to both men and left the shrine.

"Carry on soldier...." Lieutenant Edmonds quietly decreed. "Carry on."

END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
